List by Overview
A poor list of overviews for a bunch of species. Might update this one day, maybe. (Note that these lists are subject to change.) ='OFFENSIVE'= Note that not all of them are powerhouses. Some of them just do nothing but throw themselves at you. Atomic Boo: Big, beefy immobilization machine. Blooper: Poison, and then destroy. Bob-omb: It's a bomb. What do bombs do? They explode. What do explosions do? They hurt. Everyone. Boomerang Bro: The king of AoE. Hold the POW buffs. Broozer: Punch, and then get pissed. Repeat. Bullet Bill: Can deal 6 damage to you before the battle even starts. Oh, yes. Bzzap!: Free -8 moves. Two turn knockouts are almost inevitable. Cherbil: Safe debuffs. No RNG, impossible to fully avoid. No catches. Clubba: A meat shield with a dangerous, spiked club. Notorious for being a landlubber. Craw: Make the battle as boring as possible. Maybe they'll forfeit before you kill them. Fire Bro: The burn never ends. Fly Guy: Splash damage attacks out the wazoo. Fuzzy: Steals every single stat you have except BP. Just envision the pain. Goomba: With the right setup, it can kill you in one hit! That is, if you let it setup. Growmeba: Ramp up attacks after each turn and deal some sick damage. Gulpit: Immobilize your foes, freeze your foes, quake your foes, spit rocks at your foes. Just be a general douche. Hammer Bro: B A R R A G E. Hurt Plant: The people you can't soften, you can poison. Ice Bro: EVERYTHING IS FROZEN. THERE IS NO ESCAPE. Jabbi: SPAM THE STATUS EFFECTS GO GO GO GO. Lava Bubble: Fire damage. Fire damage everywhere. M. Bush: OH THE POISON PLEASE MAKE IT STOP AAAAAAAAAAAA Magiblot: A wacky trickster that fakes you out with supreme bullshit. Monty Mole: Can flip this, can flip that, and can hit you when you can't hit it. Mr. Blizzard: Freezing + AoE = EEEEEEEEE. Muth: MAXIMUM POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!! (((((minimum speed))))) Nibbles: Bite them, and then spit water on them. Pianta: Fuck 'em and chuck 'em. Pider: Enjoy your 0 SPD you cluck. Piranha Plant: Cue the vine'd compilation. Pokey: Poisoned here, soft there, cursed everywhere. And for good measure, let's make you unable to attack as well. Ptooie: A Piranha Plant with legs. Gotta go faster. Pyro Guy: Hurt yourself to do more damage. Recommended for real life. Raven: Become Angry Raven, destroyer of worlds. Ruff Puff: Defense is futile. Immobilization is inevitable. Two strikes, and you're out. Screamy: Pierces defense without elements. Does a lot of things, in general. Skellobit: Never-ending freezer. Can put your plans on hold, and put you in sticky situations. Skellobomber: Never-ending summoner of never-ending minions. A flying Skellobit / Dry Bones. Sledge Bro: Buff your POW so you can do repeated -8s with your 12 HP. Slurp Guy: Y O U R S T A T U S E F F E C T S A R E M I N E . Snifit: If not blocked, a force to be reckoned with. If blocked? Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh... Snow Spike: An AoE, freezing Clubba. aiifdugdfiopgfdajgfdl Spear Guy: Disables your FP, disables your items, and can still deliver a mean hit. Spike: A Clubba, but without every downside (and upside) a Clubba has. Spiked Goomba: Don't even consider aerial attacks. Like, even against anyone else. Taunt is a horrible thing. Spinia: The only time you don't want to have flight. Spy Guy: Given time, it can permanently remove your attacks. You can't attack with attacks you don't know. Swooper: The less offensive cousin of Fuzzy. Steals BP, traits and moves from the enemy. Wiggler: Gets stronger the more it's hit. AoE beware. Wizzerd: Tear up the battle field. Hear the words "Not Enough FP" many, many times. X-Naut: RNG beckons my child. Random.org wants to come back. Yoshi: Everyone shall do half damage forever. Zombie Shroom: Become a walking behemoth of disease and spread the infection. ='DEFENSIVE'= Can protect their team from a lot of harm, and take a serious beating before falling. They can also deal a ton of damage. That being said, they rely on one strategy and one strategy alone. Break it, and it's over. Blobule: Cannot attack, but still manages to be absolutely annoying. Bone Goomba: Let the Hyper Charge combos loop forever. We all wanted this. Bony Beetle: It never stops coming back. And yes, it still has bombshell. Bristle: Flipping it does next to nothing, you can't ram it, you can't jump on it. Ughhhhh. Buzzy Beetle: Takes 0 damage from you, deals 1 damage to itself to deal 4 damage to you. Flip it or die. Cleft: Because taking 0 damage and redirecting it to the enemy is absolutely fair. Dry Bones: Completely unkillable. A huge time waster, or an infinite threat. Floro Cragnien: Has a ton of HP, but bad moves. Use badges or friends to turn into a horrible monster. Fishbone: When ruining status effects once just isn't enough. Hooligon: Starts the battle completely invincible. Koopa Troopa: If you don't flip it, you are in for one shell of a ride. Mister I: Stop your enemies from attacking in an odd assortment of ways. Parabuzzy: A flying Buzzy Beetle, or whatever. Paratroopa: If it ain't grounded, you're going to die. If it ain't flipped, it ain't going to die. Shield Guy: R.I.P. any Hammer Bro, Lakitus, Magikoopas, Spikes, etc. Shlurp: The defense king. You can't get more invulnerable than this. Spike Top: Sacrifice a bunch of health for a spike. I hope you weren't planning on jump flipping. Spiky Parabuzzy: Can't be jumped on, can't be quaked. It's projectiles or nothing. Spiny: Mega Charge, destroy. This time, flipping isn't an option. Whomp: Shield your entire team from attacks. Yux: Defense: 0%. INVINCIBILITY: 100% OH YEEEEEAH ='SUPPORTIVE'= Helps team mates by buffing them up to the extreme, but in most cases, cannot hold down battles themselves. (basically if you are a loser without friends don't pick these) Barribad: Buffing your entire team all at once! GOD HAVE MERCY Blue Magikoopa: The all-rounder of the supportive class. Bub-ulb: Balls to the wall support. It's the only thing it can do. Crazee Dayzee: SLEEP LOCK LET'S GO. Cursya: The anti-support, but still support. Has some deadly curses, but requires the help of others to use the curses right. Floro Sapien: No buffs, just tons of defense removing mayhem. Foton: Get status effects that increase in power after each turn. Gray Magikoopa: You can't hit what you can't see. Green Magikoopa: Raises defense, pierces yours. Life is unfair. Longator: Double or half POW at your own will, and then destroy. Medi Guy: Healer by day, healer by night. Expect the expected, and nothing more. Nimbi: Strictly curing. Healing over, and over, and over, and over. Puni: Double the buffs. Double the fun. Red Magikoopa: The most offensive supportive class. The attack buffs go flying. Sombrero Guy: Buff stats to the max, and then crush a skull with a guitar. Tileoid: Get all souped up for one glorious turn. Warpid: Gotta go fast, you're too slow. Make your attackers double the trouble. White Magikoopa: Heals their allies, removes the buffs of the enemy. More offensive than Medi Guy. Yellow Magikoopa: Electrify your allies... and your enemies. Zappin' to the extreme. ='ALL-ROUNDERS'= Good at everything, excel at nothing. Weaknesses are specific; no hard counter. Ackpow: Every stat increase comes with a price. And also a scar or two. Bandit: Depending on what items or badge it steals, it can be any of the above, or none of the above. Big Sammer Guy: Unpredictable muscle of doom. Boo: You can't move. You can't hit me. You can't use items. You can't use that move in particular. Boomboxer: POW boost to the extreme. Like, the biggest extremes. You can't get better. Bulky Bob-omb: Charge the perfect Super Mega Hyper Ultra KABOOM Supreme Ultimate Deluxe 2: DX: Battle: 2: Collectors Edition. Bumpty: Put the enemies on ice (xdd) and use the unholy power of Payback. Chain Chomp: Has defense, hits hard, and can fully heal itself in the span of 1 turn. Cheep Cheep: Remove all status effects now, and forever. R.I.P. fire species. Choppa: Situational, but very effective when successful. Crumpled Boo: It's all-rounded in it's uselessness. Dino Rhino: The perfect distraction. Doogan: Your moves are his, whether you like it or not. Duplighost: Can be ANYTHING. A N Y T H I N G. Groove Guy: While he cannot support directly, his status effects prevent both him and his allies from being hit. Ever. Jawbus: An offensive species with a specific defensive advantage and disadvantage. Worth it, or not worth it? Jellien: A weird assortment of attacks. You'll never know what to expect until it happens. Koopa Striker: A defensive Boomerang Bro that comes with some risks and rewards. Lakitu: Maximum vanilla. Lil' Sparky: Electric attacks to the max. Ninji: Does ninja stuff. You know the ones. Ninjoe: The fastest all-rounder in the west. Yes, a western ninja. Paragoomba: If you have defense you can probably just give up now. If you have only ground attacks you can probably just give up now. Sammer Guy: Unpredictable to the max. 46 moves seems fair. Security Guard: Taunt 'em, increase defense. Insert crying face here. Shayde: As long as you have a team mate with you, you will never die. Ever. Shy Guy: The definition of an all-rounder. It can do anything! But there's no winning strategy here. Small Sammer Guy: DOUBLE unpredictable. Oh the humanity. Sproing-Oing: Attack beyond the grave, but in groups of three! Squiglet: Go into warp speed velocity and do some wacky hijinks to those who are less fortunate. Star Kid: The species with 8 SP moves. You know the one. Classic. Thwomp: Deliver instant kills on a 2 DEF plate. Toad: Badges or nothing, baby. Urchin: Protects you from those pesky physical attackers, among other things.